Kindergarten
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Basically the story of what Axel Roxas and the gang were like when they were in kindergarten. One-shot for now, but may become a story later
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey sorry guys about not writing anything in a while but a lot has been on my plate. I'm so exhausted that Jade is going to tell you what happened._

_Jade: (Rolling eyes) well first she got grounded for pushing her sister of the swing when they were at the park, then she was planning for Nanowrimo, then her computer crashed, then there was Nanowrimo, and the past few days she has been sleeping like all the time._

_Me: Nanowrimo took so much from me. I tell you 50,000 words may not seem a lot when you are reading a book but when writing one…_

_Jade: I hate Nanowrimo._

_Me: Don't mind her she is just mad that I locked her up in my dungeon for a month… any ways so this came to my mind when I was talking to my friends about kindergarten. It's just a one-shot now, but maybe after I finish with my other fanfics, which I am working on, I might make it a full out chapter story. It is an AkuRoku film and a RiSo (or what ever they have for the cool name thing) just to warn you so anyways on with what I was saying… What was I saying again?_

_Jade: Just start the story. (Rolls eyes) how you got along without me for a month I have no Idea._

_Me: Ok well 5 year old Roxas is going to say the disclaimer for me._

_Young Roxas: Mimi doesn't own Klingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this one-shot._

_Me: (Sequels at his cuteness and gives him a fresh cookie.)_

_*_

Roxas held on tightly to his older brother's arm as they both looked up at the tall door. Neither had seen such a big door before and they both looked up at their mother who was looking thought her bag for something or another. The two twins turned back to look at the door again.

"Do ya thwink it's a monster?" Roxas asked clutching Sora's arm even tighter. "Like the one that Cwoud showed us on that scary movie."

"I don't know." Sora said as he cocked his head to the side studying the door with interest and stroking his chin like he saw his dad do when he was reading the paper. "I don't think so beclause if dit was then dit would have awready atwacked us." They stared at the door a second more before their mother put her purse back to her side and smiled at her two boys.

"Ok boys lets go into the classroom." Their mother said grabbing one of each of their hands and pulling the two struggling kindergartener's through the doors into the classroom.

When the three got into the room the twins stopped struggling. There were about 15 other kids in here playing with each other that stopped and looked at them. Roxas started to blush and hid behind Sora who started to wave with a crocked smile.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Sanchez." Said the teacher as she walked up to the boy's mother with a warm smile. "You must be Mrs. Masters." The two women shock hands before Mrs. Sanchez stooped down to the twins levels. "Hi boy's. I'm Mrs. Sanchez who are you?"

Roxas started shaking behind his brother and Sora, being the braver of the two, pointed to himself with a smile. "I'm Sora, and that's my bwrother Roksas. " Roxas peeked out from behind his brother to look at the teacher she smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to have both of you in here. Why don't you go put your things in the cubby with your name on it and make some new friends while I talk to your mommy?"

Sora nodded and started to pull Roxas to the cubbies but Roxas held his mom's hand tightly.

"Its Ok honey, go make some friends."

Roxas held tighter to her hand. "Your not gowna weave me are wou mommy?" Roxas's eyes started to get wet at the thought of his mom ever leaving him alone before he came back. She smiled at him and picked him up.

"Of course I won't leave without telling you first." She kissed him on the forehead and set him down. Satisfied that she wouldn't leave, Roxas took Sora's hand and allowed him to lead them to the cubby area.

"Mrs. Sanchez this is Roxas's." Mrs. Masters said handing the teacher a small inhaler. "If Roxas says that he can't breathe or starts coughing and can't stop use this." The teacher looked down at the small inhaler with Roxas's name on the side before nodding.

Meanwhile the boys were putting their backpack and lunch boxes in the cubbies with their name on it. Roxas, just a bit two short was jumping to try to get his backpack in when two long arms reached up and pushed the small black and white checkered backpack up.

Roxas turned and looked at a tall boy with bright red hair in a black T-shirt and jeans. He smiled and waved at Roxas. "Hi I'm Akuseru but everyone calls me Axel. Who are you?"

Roxas looked at the boy and suddenly felt like he could trust him. He smiled up to him. "Roxas. I'm Roxas."

A few kids walked up to the two and Sora popped up next to his brother taking his hand and smiling at him. The kids all started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kairi. Axel's sister." A red haired girl with bright blue eyes said as she hugged her brother around the middle.

"The names Riku, Pwease to mweet wou" said another tall boy with silver hair and aqua eyes.

"Namine!" A girl with blond hair and a sketch pad said as she waved. "Kairi and Axel are my bwrother and swister."

"I'm Selphie!" a girl with sandy brown hair said as she jumped up and down. "Were gonna be the best of fwiends."

"Tidus." A small blond boy said smiling. He was holding on to the hand of a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Yuna." She said shyly.

"I'm Rikku." A blond girl said waving both her hands at the boys.

"A quiet boy with dark blue hair gave small smile. "Zexion." He said quietly before nudging a blond boy who was playing with a toy guitar. He looked up and smiled. "I'm Demyx, Rikku is my older sista."

"I'm Sora." Sora said as he pointed to himself. "And this is my bwrother Roksas."

"Hi." Roxas said waving.

"Do you guys want to play with us?" Axel said hold out his hand to Roxas who stared at it, Riku doing the same to Sora who had the same reaction. After a minute the younger of the two smiled and took the red heads hand.

"Tank you."

*

A month passed as the twin boys were both accepted greatly within the class. Sora was always with Riku and Kairi, and Roxas who was usually so shy was always seen with the trouble making Alex, quiet Zexion and exenterate Demyx.

In the month they also learned a lot. Roxas could now read short books like 'The Cat and The Hat' and 'Green Eggs and Ham' Sora, who was a little slower then Roxas, still had trouble reading but he finally learned that Roxas's name was pronounced as Rox-as not Rok-sas.

It was one day about a month after Sora and Roxas came to school that Kai and Namine introduced the boys to truth and dare.

"Our cousin Larxene taught it to us" Namine said as the group sat in a circle.

"Yeah." Kairi continued after her twin finished. "First wou ask domeone troth or dare."

"Then dif dey pick truth dey has to answer dit truthfully."

"And dif dey pick dare dey hafe to do the dare."

"Or else." The two finish pointing at everyone else with a fierce look on their faces.

"Ok." Sora said bouncing with excitement. "Who's gonna go friost."

"I will!" Demyx said waving his hand over his head like he had a flag of surrender before putting his pointer finger in front of his lips and thinking. He smiled before turning to Zexion who was sitting next to him. "Zexy, troth or dare."

"…Truth." The young boy said after a bit of shock, afraid of what the blond would ask him.

"If you were struck din da closet width just dwone person who would dit be?"

The young boy thought for a second before saying in a quiet voice. "Demyx."

The girls squealed loudly at how cute it was while the boys looked oddly at one another. What was so cute about Zexion wanting to be in a closet with Demyx? They were best friends after all.

"Otay Zexy now wou ask the question to someone else." Namine said with a giggle. She was enjoying how this was turning out.

Zexion looked around the group before his eyes landed on Tidus who was staring at Yuna with a protective look as she talked to Rikku. He smiled evily. "Tidus." Tidus looked up shocked and his eyes widened at the evil look on Zexion's face. He gulped. "Truth or dare."

Tidus looked around at all the other people in the group before he answered. "Truth."

The boys all groaned. This was no fun if everyone was gonna pick truth. Sora and Roxas were already board and Alex was rolling his eyes ready to run and do something fun.

"Why are you always looking at Yuna?"

The boys all stopped being board and stared hard at Tidus ready for his answer. The girls also leaned forward in anticipation. Yuna blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair while Tidus cheeks became real hot. "I… Uh… I mean… Uh…"

"Dust daswer the dinking question before I castrate wou Tidus." Sora said bouncing from where he was sitting. Every one looked at him strangely. "What!"

"Do wou even know what castrate means Sora?" Riku asked.

"NO! But my oder bwother Cwoud says it all the twime to his friend Leon." Sora said. Every one turned to Roxas who just shrugged.

"Dit's true."

They all shrugged at each other before going back to look at Tidus who was still blushing. They all waited for him to spill the beans.

"I…Like her… and I dwant Der to Bwe safe."

Once again all the girls squealed at how cute it is but the boys started yelling at Tidus.

"You Like Her!"

"EW!!!"

"Bwut Tidus girls have cotties."

"You'll get sick!"

"Hey stop making fwun of Tidus." Yuna yelled even thought she never really talked to anyone. Her face was still red. She turned to Tidus and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled happily. "Tank you for staying dat."

Tidus smiled at her and nodded. "Your welcome. With that he evily smiled and turned to Axel. "Axel truth or dare."

"Dare!" Axel said leaning back on his arms and smiling. The rest of the boys all smiled.

"I dare you two kiss Roxas." Axel's smile slipped away and was replaced with a look of shock. Roxas gasped and his cheeks became hot with his blush. "On the lips."

Everyone but Roxas and Axel cheered and high five each other.

"But I can't Kiss Roxas. He's a boy."

Roxas glared at Axel and pursed his lips. "What's so wrong with that?" Roxas said angrily and Axel shivered at the death glare that Roxas was sending him. The room suddenly became colder and everyone moved a couple of feet back from the two.

"Noting!" Axel yelled with his hands up. "It's just… Well wou're my bwest Friend and its kinda dwierd."

"Cwome on Axel don't bwe a chicken!" Riku yelled.

Axel sighed before closing his eyes and kissing Roxas just like he saw his mommy and daddy do when his daddy came home. Roxas's eyes widened before closing and pressing his lips against Axel's. After a second they both pulled back blushing and looked at each other while all the other kids cheered.

"Whoa!" They both said breathlessly at the same time."

*

They never played truth or dare after that but Axel and Roxas thought a lot about the kiss they had share after that. They still were best friends but now there was something awkward about how they acted around each other. They hesitated when they saw each other and Roxas would blush when Axel's hand accidentally touched him. Through all this however, they were still the best of friends.

Sora and Roxas were coloring when there dad came home with a giant smile on his face.

"Aerith! Aerith!" Zack called out to his wife a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He was practically giddy with joy and he was jumping at his sport at the bottom of the stairs like Sora would be when he was this excited.

"Zack what is so important that you had to-"

Zack grabbed his wife and did an elegant dip with her. "Honey all our dreams are going to come true." Zack said with a smile before kissing his wife. He pulled back smiling when he saw that his wife was in shock and began dancing with her.

"Honey, what do you mean?" Aerith asked as they danced.

"I got a promotion." Zack said.

"What." Aerith said shocked but happy she hugged her husband, by now the twins had come from the dining room where they had been coloring and watching their parents hug and their older brother cloud came down the stairs. They looked up to their 13 year old brother in his leather jacket and rock star jeans and he just shrugged saying that he had no idea what was going on either.

_Maybe their on drugs…_ Cloud thought as his parents continued to hug.

"It's triple what I made before."

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." Aerith said hugging her husband again.

Zack frowned. "There is some bad news though." Zack said as he pulled back from his wife. "If I want the promotion then we have to move to Twilight town."

"What!" Cloud shouted shocked. "We're moving!"

Aerith looked up at her husband with wide eyes. "Honey… I don't know what to do…"

"Honey when we got married we promised that we would give our children the best life that we could and with this promotion, I think we could give them the life that we wanted." Aerith looked into the upset eyes of her oldest son and the innocent, and clueless, eyes. She then looked back into her husband's eyes which held nothing but love and caring ness. She sighed before placing her hand on his cheek.

"I think your right."

*

It took a month for the family to get packed and ready. Zack's company had them a temporary house ready for the house ready for them until they could buy themselves a real house.

And so came the boy's last day of class with Mrs. Sanchez. She was throwing them a going away/good luck party, but no matter how hard she tried to make the kids in her class happier she couldn't. There was a sadness that hung in the air.

"So were ya movin again?" Axel asked Roxas as he took a bite of his cake.

"Twilight Town." Roxas said with a sigh. "Mama say's we are leavin right after school."

"Oh." Axel says looking down at his cake again. There was silence for a minute as the group ate cake until they heard the soft crying coming from the small blond sitting next to Axel. Axel gasped. "What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked worried.

"I don't wanna go!" Roxas cried whipping at his cheeks. "I wanna stay here with wou and Riku and everyone else. I don't wanna go to stupid Twilight Town. I wanna stay right here."

Sora, because Roxas was crying, started crying himself. "I don't wanna go either."

The two boys were crying and Axel and Riku were trying to calm them down finally Axel hugged Roxas, which caused him to stop crying and blush. He looked up at the green haired boy and blushed even more. "A-Axel?"

"Pwease don't cry Roxy." Axel whispered, tears in his own eyes. "I don't like to see you crying."

Roxas blushed even harder at what Axel had said before nodding. Axel smiled before letting go of his friend and reaching down his shirt. He pulled out a guitar pick on a chain and yanked it over his head before shoving it in Roxas face.

"What's this?" Roxas asked with a shocked face as he took the guitar pick to look at it even closer. It was black and white checkered and shiny.

"It's a present." Axel said with a smile. "This way you'll always remember me and smile when you see it. I really like when you smile." Roxas Blushed again as Axel took the chain and put it over his head. He leaned to Roxas ear and whispered. "Don't take it off." Roxas nodded before hugging his best friend.

"I'll miss wou."

"I'll miss you too." Axel said fighting off tears.

"Roxas, Sora your mom's here." Mrs. Sanchez said with a sad smile the two boys grabbed their bags. They gave all their friends another hug before taking their mom's hands and leaving.

Right before the door closed, the same door that when they started school seemed like a monster, Roxas looked back. Even though all the kids were waving bye to him he focused on one kid in particular. A tall boy with spiky red hair and venomous green eyes who was pointing to his chest where a guitar pick was hanging on a small chain and who had a clear tear drop falling down one cheek. He smiled sadly before mouthing to his blond best friend. 'Miss you.'

The blond felt a tear fall down his own cheek but he didn't care. He held up his hand with a sad smile of his own and waved to his best friend "Miss you too." He whispered softly.

The door closed.

*

_Me: (Squels loudly) Aw so cute. Little 5 year olds are so cute._

_Jade: I despise 5 year olds._

_Me: (Shaking my head) How did I get stuck with the depressing muse._

_Jade: (Shrugs) how should I know. It's not like I made myself. That was all you._

_Me: What the hell was I thinking?_

_Jade: Mimi I think you are missing something here._

_Me: Oh right… I would like to thank my cousin who helped me with the way that the kids talked. I couldn't have done it without you chica._

_Jade: There ya go._

_Me: I love you all so please leave me a review tell me if I should make this a full story, after I finish my other fanfics of course. Love you all!_


	2. Sequel

Dear readers of kindergarten the sequel to it is now up. It is called 10 years after kindergarten and can be found on my profile. I hope that you will read it and enjoy it a much as you enjoyed kindergarten.

Thank you from Mimi and Jade.


End file.
